memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Death of a Neutron Star/Act One
The Helena exchanging fire with the Orion interceptor as the interceptor fires at the Ares hitting the port and dorsal shields. On the Bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. "Shields down to 65%," Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Taylor. The ship jolts hard. "This is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Helena we mean you no harm we're on a mission of exploration, please break off your attack on us or we will destroy you," Captain Taylor says as she's trying to get the ship to stop shooting at them. The Interceptor fires at the Helena hitting the dorsal shields and then port and starboard shields as the ship flies over Helena. On the Bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. "Damage to secondary power coupling, shields down to 34%," Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console then at Captain Taylor. Taylor looks at him. "All right I've had enough of this target their power grid and fire," Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console and presses the fire button. Helena fires a phaser beam and strikes the ventral section causing an explosion and the ship drifts. On the Bridge Taylor gets up from the chair. "Sito hail the ship tell them to prepare to be boarded," Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. Suddenly the main viewer shows the Orion interceptor explodes into a thousand pieces as all react. "What the hell?" Commander Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Crusher looks at them. "I only targeted to disable," Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at them. Sito responds. "The interceptor exploded from the inside," Ensign Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. Commander Martin thinks about it. "Avoid capture by destroying themselves?" Commander Martin says as he looks at them. Captain Taylor looks at Lieutenant Crusher. "Stand down from red alert," Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. The ship goes out of red alert. Taylor tries to make sense of what just happened. "Damage control teams to decks 12-15 have Commander Williams work on the warp drive, Sito how long do we have until the star goes nova?" Captain Taylor says as she looks at her. Sito looks at her console and reports. "One hour and thirty-two minutes Captain," Ensign Sito reports as she looks up from her console. Martin looks at her. "At least we've got enough time to make repairs to our power systems," Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "True," Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. The Helena is next to the Neutron Star. In Sickbay Ensign Kaye walks in as Doctor Langford is checking Doctor Khan's back and running scans on her. "Doctor the Captain wanted me to let you know that our systems are fully operational we can try again at anytime," Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her. She looks at Kaye. "Thanks Ensign so Doctor how am I?" Doctor Khan says as she looks at Ensign Kaye then at Doctor Langford. Langford looks at her. "Well you've got a few bruises but you'll be fit as a fiddle in no time flat doctor Khan," Doctor Langford says as he looks at her. She looks at Doctor Langford. "Thanks Doctor Starfleet Medical treatments help me once again, come on Kara let's go see how the probe is doing," Doctor Khan says as she looks at Doctor Langford then at Ensign Kaye. As they left Doctor Langford goes to treat another injured crewmen. In main engineering Lieutenant Commander Williams is working on the power relays that overloaded in the battle as Captain Taylor's voice can be heard over the com. Bridge to Engineering, Commander Williams how long to full shield restoration? Captain Taylor asked over the com. Williams is working on systems. "I'm working on it. Computer, reconfigure structural integrity power to feed inner deflector grid," Commander Williams says as she's working shield grid. Computer responds. Unable to comply. Requested reroute would compromise operational safety limits, The Computer says in it's female voice. Williams shakes her head. "To hell with the limits. Override. Authorization Williams theta two nine-nine seven," Commander Williams says as she gives the orders to the computer. Rerouting structural integrity power supply The computer says in it's female voice. Commander Williams looks at the diagnostic console. "Russell, watch the lateral grid balance. No. no, no, that's too much. We're going to have to do it manually," Commander Williams says as she looks at him and then at the console. She tapped her combadge. "Engineering to Bridge," Commander Williams says as she tapped her combadge. Taylor here go ahead Lieutenant. Captain Taylor says over the com. "Captain, I'm trying to feed the inner grid by stealing some power from the structural integrity field. You should have partial shielding in thirty minutes," Commander Williams says as she's explaining to the Captain over the com. She responds. You have ten. Taylor out, Captain Taylor says over the com and the hail ends. She rolls her eyes and gets back to work. On the Bridge Commander Martin looks at her. "If Kelby doesn't restore shields before the Star explodes we would survive the blast wave," Commander Martin says as he looks at him. She turns to him. "I know Commander, I know," Captain Taylor says as she looks at him.